


fitrat

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: F/M, Manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima points out the nature of men when Vihaan manhandles her.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vihaan
Kudos: 4





	fitrat

“Bhul na mat tumne mujhe sirf hire kiya hai.” Vihaan gritted. “Kharida nahi hai jo tum apni mann maani kar lo. Self-respect naam ki bhi koi cheez hoti hai. Shayad tumne suna nahi hoga but mere liye woh sab kuch hai.” He spoke, while digging his fingers into Riddhima’s arms.

Riddhima scoffed. “Kaafi achi acting kar lete ho tum. Ek pal ke liye mujhe laga mera pati sach much mere samne aake khara hogaya.”

  
Vihaan scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“After all, woh bhi apna dominance aise dikhata tha. Or maybe yeh tum mardo ki fitrat mein hai. Jab zubaan chalti nahi, toh haath utha liya apna point prove karne ke liye.”

Taken aback by her words, Vihaan loosened his grip on her. Riddhima removed his hands off of her, and pushed him back.

Pointing a finger at him, she sternly told him, “Agar dobara mujhe aise haath lagaya na, then I’ll personally make sure ki tum usse phir kabhi chala nahi paoge.”

Pocketing his hands, Vihaan chuckled. “Aise khaali dhamkiyan nahi deni chahiye Riddhima. It looks quite sad.”

Riddhima crossed her arms. “Mein khaali dhamkiya dene walo se nahi hoon Vihaan. Ek baar jo meine kuch taan liya phir woh mein kar ke hi rehti hoon. Jaise ki mein tumhe iss ghar mein lekar aayi. Aur agar mein chahoon toh mein tumhe dhakke maar ke nikaal bhi sakti hoon.”

Vihaan looked at her amused. “Aur woh kaise?”

Riddhima smirked. “Agar game plan abhi bata diya phir khel khelne meine maaza kahan se aaye ga?” She snapped her fingers at him. “Chaubis ghaante. Chaubis ghaanto ke andar tum  _ khud _ mujhe iss ghar mein lekar aao ge.”

Riddhima left the room, while Vihaan looked on. He was both tickled by her challenge, and miffed by the fact that she may not be as innocent as he had initially thought her to be.


End file.
